


For the Best

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brief mentions of infidelity, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Astoria knows that this will be for the best, but Draco has a hard time accepting it.





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the January Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge " _Time for a change_ ". 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta!

It’s silent in the foyer and Draco can’t breathe—can’t think past the all-consuming “no” that rises at Astoria’s soft words. 

“This will be for the best, Draco,” she continues. “For us both. Can’t you see that?” 

No...no, no, this can’t be happening. Not after the years they spent trying to make it work. 

“I know that this was never what you truly wanted,” Astoria says, and now she’s pleading with him and Draco cannot bear it. "To be perfectly honest, this was never what I wanted either. We both thought there was something to be gained by this marriage, but it seems we were both wrong.” 

“No,” Draco protests, knowing if he doesn’t say anything, he could lose it all. “Look at the life we’ve managed to build despite all the obstacles in our way.” He gestures desperately around them. 

“This is just a house, Draco. It’s not a home. It never will be.” She shakes her head sadly, and Draco has to look away before it all becomes too much. 

“I want to make a home with you, Storey, I do.” 

“I know you think that, honey, but deep down it’s simply not the truth. And that’s okay. It’s always been okay,” she says gently. “I wish that you knew how much I love and care for you, just as you are.” 

“If you love and care for me, then why won’t you try to make this work?” 

“I did try, Draco. We both did. But you won’t ever be able to return my feelings, and I can’t keep pretending that you will.” 

“We had an arrangement, Storey. You knew exactly what you were getting into.” Draco can’t help but point out. 

“I did, but I didn’t think it would affect me like this; especially after you started seeing Harry.” 

“I’ll stop seeing him. Please, you have to know that. If it means saving this, I’ll never speak to him again.” 

“You’d never be truly happy if you did that. I’d never be able to live with myself if I took that away from you.” 

“You can’t leave me. What will everyone think?” 

“This isn’t about them, Draco. This is about both of our chances to pursue something that will bring us each joy. It’s time for a change.” She reaches for him and pulls him into a stiff hug. “I hope that one day you can forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
